Beauty in the Stars
by AllyNP
Summary: Emmeline Rivera is saved from Murlough by Mr. Crepsley. Now she is his assistant and slowly starts to fall in love with him. The story is better than the summary. I promise! Larten/OC. Will be rated in in later chapters for sex, violence, and some foul language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the Cirque du Freak series.**

**This story will be rated M for later sexual scenes, violence, and slight foul language. This is my first fanfic so please review and let me know what you think!**

Prologue

What is the true definition of beauty? Who really has the right to define it? Beauty isn't defined by a persons appearance, but of what truly lies inside. Deep in the depths lies a girl that contains more beauty than one could imagine.

Emmeline Rivera lives in a small town with her mom. She's only a couple of months away from graduating high school, and in just a few months, she will be living her dream of living in New York and attending Juilliard. She has been singing since she was three and has the voice of an angel. She longs to be a part of the Metropolitan Opera Company. Up until recently, her life had been seemingly perfect. She had perfect grades and friends everywhere she went. What she didn't notice was the man that has been lurking in the shadows watching her every move for the past 3 months.

This man had been traveling and had stopped in a small town at a theatre to find a victim to feed on when he heard one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever witnessed. He snuck into the back of the auditorium to see what it was, and there on the stage he saw a young girl about the age of 17 singing one of Puccini's famous opera arias. She was a stunning sight to see. She wore a light blue gown that matched her piercing eyes. She had pale skin and dark brown wavy hair that was hanging loosely down to her waist. The man was absolutely mesmerized. He had to have her. She finished her song and the crowd burst into applause. She bowed graciously to the audience and smiled as she looked around at the crowd. He slipped out the back before he could be seen and waited in the shadows until she emerged.

About 10 minutes later she came out with a bouquet of flowers in her arms and a group of people around her praising her performance. She humbly thanked them and got into a car with an older woman and drove off.

The man followed them to a small house in the middle of nowhere. Perfect, he thought. That night after watching her every move, he snuck into the house while everyone was asleep and went to her room. He walked over to her bed and reached out and caressed her soft skin. She smelt so good, but for some reason her didn't want to feed on her. He sat and watched her all night until she arose early in the morning to get ready for school. For the next 3 months he followed her everywhere and became more and more obsessed with this young woman. He knew what he wanted to do with her. He would not feed from her or kill her, but make her his companion and mate. He had many fantasies of being with the girl intimately and couldn't wait much longer. One night when the girls mother was out (he never noticed a man so he figured her father was out of the picture) he snuck into the house.

Emmeline cooked her a dinner and sat in front of the tv to watch a movie and relax while her mom had gone out on a date. She figured she would be out for a while so she took the time to relax and enjoy being alone. Halfway through the movie, she got up to go to the bathroom. She did her business and went to the sink and washed her hands. As she was doing so she saw a shadow run by the door. Startled, she proceeded cautiously to the door and peered out. She screamed slightly as she saw a man standing in the hallway.

...

Larten Crepsley came to his hometown often. It saddened him in a way to see how much it had changed in the past 100 years. Yet, he always visited. He was on vacation from the cirque this week. One night he went out hunting when he smelled something. Something that smelled of death. He followed the smell and found a dead body, but there was another smell that accompanied the body. It was the smell of the _vampaneze! _He inspected the body and saw it had been completely drained of blood. What was more disturbing than that was that this body was fresh.

...

"Don't be afraid of me. I do not wish to hurt you. Murlough does not want to mess up such a beautiful face." The man said in a low voice. Emmeline looked him over and noticed his skin was a slight purple color and his eyes were blood red. He slowly started to approach her. She took a few step back and then was stopped by the wall. She couldn't find words to speak. Chills went down her body as the man spoke again. "I've been watching you. I need you... But first, I will blood you?" So many things were going through her head at this moment, trying to process what the man called Murlough said and it's meaning.

Snapping out of her prettified state, she looked around for an escape. There was no where to run, but she wasn't going to give up. He took another step towards her and she bolted forward and tried to go past him, but stretched his arm up and picked her up. "It's easier my dear not to struggle." He whispered wickedly into her ear. She tried to beg, "Please no..." She felt tears stinging in her eyes threatening to spill over. He threw her to the ground and pinned her down. "Now this will hurt for a few seconds, but I need to turn you before I take you. I tend to be a bit... rough. This way you will be stronger. Then my dear, we will begin our lives together," he growled. Not understand fully what he was talking about, she tried begging again. "Don't do this.."

Still on top of her, he grabbed one of her hands and put his finger tips to hers. "Get ready my dear." He then dug his nails into her fingertips. She did not scream out, knowing the worst was yet to come. He did the same to his hand then returned the other hand to hers. She wasn't ready for what came next. Pain radiated throughout her body. She let out an ear piercing scream as the pain reached her heart. This must be the end.

...

Larten spent the whole day tracking the vampaneze. He followed his scent to one place in particular. A small house in the woods, secluded from others. He treaded carefully not wanting his foe to know of his presence. Suddenly he heard a agonizing scream. He burst into the house to find the vampaneze known as Murlough on top of a young girl, blooding her. He sprang into action lunging at him and ramming him into the wall. "Crepsley!" The vampaneze gasped. Larten took his razor sharp nails and slashed them across his face. This angered Murlough he grabbed Larten and wrestled him to the ground. They struggled and got a few punches in on each other before Larten threw him across the room. The vampire reacted quickly and flitted to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Murlough froze knowing it would not be a good idea to go against the skilled vampire without a weapon. "We will meet again Crepsley," he sneered. He looked over at the beauty still lying on the floor, "I will have you one day."

With that, Larten aimed at his target and threw the knife. It barely missed him as the vampaneze disappeared into the night.

Emmeline, still on the floor, stared at the man that saved her. She concluded that he was not an ordinary man however. He demonstrated such strength and speed that was impossible for a human. Just then, she was blinded by a searing pain in her head. She cried out in pain as everything around her started to blur and the sounds around her amplified.

Larten knew she didn't have much time until the vampaneze blood settled in her veins. He ran up to her and calmly said,"I've got to re-blood you." This was all he said because he knew she didn't understand what was happening. He cut his fingertip and placed them against hers as his blood flowed into her. She cried out again, as this would be much more painful than before due to the two different bloods fighting for dominance over each other. Larten tensed up as he knew the pain was coming for him as well. Just as he finished that thought, the pain spread through him and his vision began to slowly diminish as he passes out.

...

Emmeline woke feeling dizzy and of course, very confused. She looked around and her eyes stopped on the man who had saved her and was now lying unconscious on the floor. He was a very well built with pale skin and a red crop of hair on his head. He had a long scar that attached to the corner if his mouth that extended up in a way that looked as if he had an elongated smile.

She tried to get up, but she had another dizzy spell that sent her right back down. She began to realize her vision was sharper and she could her the crickets chirping outside. "What is going on?" She asked in a panicked voiced.

Larten started to wake up feeling confused. He saw the girl and his memory started to come back. Well, he thought, at least we both survived. She noticed him stirring and became afraid again. He stood and reached out his hand to her. She didn't move. "I won't hurt you." He said calmly.

"What has happened to me?" She panicked.

"Take my hand and I will explain." He replied.

She hesitated but took his hand as he pulled her up to her feet. His hand was so cold yet she didn't want to let go. She knew she probably shouldn't trust the man considering everything that happened, but for some reason, she did. He noticed that she was not letting go of his hand so he just tightened his grip and let her to the couch.

"My name is Larten Crepsely and I am a vampire."

This is Emmeline's story.

**A/N That's it for the prologue! I have had this story in my head for a while and I'm excited to finally get it out! Please let me know what you think and if I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the Cirque du Freak series.**

**LililolipopD: thank you for your review! I appreciate your thought and will definitely take them into consideration! Emmeline's flaws will come out as the story progresses. :) Feel free to make more suggestions!**

Chapter 2

Two weeks had past since Emmeline had become a half vampire. Since then, She had 'died' and left her life behind. She will never get to finish high school, never go to Juilliard, and never be the performer she wanted to become. Most importantly, she will never see her family or friends again. Mr. Crepsley helped her fake her death. So many people had come to her funeral...

She and Mr. Crepsely are staying in a hotel far away from their hometown. He sleeps during the day so she spends her time wandering around the city wondering what her life will now be like. She likes Mr. Crepsley. He keeps to himself though. He has told her little about his past, except that he is over 100 years old! She's learned a lot about being a vampire. A week ago he took her out for her first feeding. She refused, wanting to keep what little humanity she had left in her alive. She later learned that it was a necessity for living. The only reason she agreed to it was because he said no harm came to the people if they don't take too much blood. She doesn't like being a vampire. She don't want to hurt anyone, but knows she could so easily. She has been made into a monster.

One day she was cooking dinner for them (that's one of her duties as an assistant) when Mr. Crepsley woke up. He could hear Emmeline singing sadly while she worked. She stood over the stove dressed in jeans and a simple t shirt with her hair tied up in a messy bun. Her spirit had been crushed since she came to travel with him. She must be lonely, he thought. He opened his mouth to make conversation with her, but slowly closed it as he realized he didn't know what to say.

"Good morning." Emmeline greeted quietly when she noticed him.

She finished cooking and they sat down to eat not speaking a word until Emmeline couldn't take the silence much longer.

"Is this going to be how it's going to be for the rest of my life? I know this isn't your fault and I am truly thanking for you saving my life, but can't you _try_ to talk to me and make this easier?! All you do is sleep and ignore me! I'm going to go insane here!" Emmeline screamed. She was shaking from her anger with tears stinging her eyes. For the past two weeks, she has all this bottled inside her. She simply couldn't keep it in any longer. However, she immediately regretted the out burst when she saw his face. She decided to speak again.

"I'm so sorry. It's just... you're difficult to talk to and... I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"No I'm sorry. I haven't thought much about your needs. You need friends. People your own age to talk to." He then looked up at her. "I have an idea." He smiled at her and then proceeded to tell her about the Cirque du Freak.

"A wolf man?! I thought they were myths!" She thought about this a second and said under her breath,"well I thought vampires were too... What else? You said a snake boy? Does he have scales? Tell me more!"

Her excitement took him back! He didn't expect her to be so excited about his idea. Her eyes seemed to light up and sparkle an even brighter blue than before. This was the first time her really noticed how beautiful she is... Her eyes, her hair, her lips... He mentally slapped himself at that thought. She's only a child! He took her in to protect her and that's what he was going to do. He snapped into reality when he realized she was still talking. He forgot how annoying children can be when they get excited.

"Enough!" He barked. She flinched at this. Mr. Crepsely composed himself and continued, "I mean, all you questions will be answered soon. Now go pack your bags. We will be leaving soon."

She jumped up and practically ran to her things. While she was doing so, Mr. Crepsley mentally connected with Mr. Tall to find their whereabouts. He found him and went to go pack his things.

They checked out of the hotel a and got ready to flit. Before they did, Emmeline had a strange urge. She threw her arms around his neck to hug him. "Thank you." She whispered delicately in his ear. He didn't know how to react. He stood there awkwardly smelling the strawberry scent of her shampoo until she finally released him.

She lowed her arms as she looked into his eyes. He was very attractive for an older man she observed. She suddenly felt her heart skip about beat and blushed slightly for think such a thing. Mr. Crepsley snapped out of it and broke the connection. She climbed on his back as the flitted away to the Cirque.

**A/N That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! You will get to learn more about Emmeline as the story progresses :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque du Freak series. Though I wish I did!

A/N. Sorry it's taking longer to post chapters! I just got a new job and I'm also a counselor at a theatre camp AND I'm in a musical where I have to rehearse 5 days a week! Oh! And i just got engaged so were looking for a house! I swear I'll write when I can. Don't give up on me!

I've posted some pictures I did on Deviant Art of Emmeline and Larten. I used John C. Riley's face and altered it to make him look more like the character I always imagined. I hope you like them! Here's the link .com

Chapter 3

The cirque took some time for Emmeline to get used to, but she learned to love it and the people there. She shared a tent with Truska since she was one of the other few females there. They had difficulty communicating with her but most of the time Evra the snake boy was there to translate for her. Her and Evra became friends the second they met. The past couple of months they were joined at the hip and went everywhere with each other. Emmeline helped with the show by selling things with the little people in the blue robes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get them to talk.

Emmeline had to do chores around the camp, one of which was to collect things for the little people to eat. She wasn't too fond of picking up dead animals, but she definitely wasn't going to kill anything for them.

Mr. Crepsley mainly kept to himself and let Emmeline spend time with her new friends. After she would get used to being in the new environment, he would then teach her the way of the vampires and how to fight. For right now though, he wanted to give her some space. A few days before he had noticed her sitting under a tree crying. Not knowing what to do, he sat down beside her. She told him that she missed her friends and her life back at home. Mr. Crepsley tried to relate, though his story was a bit different. However, this didn't comfort her and she got up and left him to sit by himself under the old oak tree. Since then, they had difficulty making conversation with each other.

That night, the cirque prepared for yet another show. Emmeline did her part by helping to set everything up while the performers were in their tents getting ready. While she was setting up a booth of merchandise to sell, a little person tugged on her shirt. She turned around to see him motion for her to follow him. He led her into Mr. Crepsley's tent where she found him waiting for her.

"How would you like to be my assistant on stage tonight?" He asked with a slight smile. Emmeline's face perked up and he could see the excitement in her eyes. " I would love to! What would I get to do?" She asked. " Well you can bring Madame Octa on and let me make her perform tricks on you. I've milked most of her venom so if something were to happen and she were to bite you, you wouldn't die. I just thought you might enjoy the chance to be on the stage and do something different for once." Before he could say another word, she closed up the gap between them and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered. He stood there stiff and could feel her hot breath against his neck as shivers ran down his spine. Emmeline tensed and slowly released him after she realized what she was doing. She felt a strange warmth inside though. He smelled so good... She shook her head and snapped back into reality. She composed herself and asked what she should do to get ready. He told her to go back to her tent where Truska would assist her with her costume and makeup.

When she left, Mr. Crepsley's mind was going crazy as he realized how tight his pants had become as he saw the bulge in the middle. He blamed it on his absence of sexual encounters lately. Yes, Emmeline was flawlessly beautiful, but he could never see him with her because she was to pure and innocent. She was a rare creature to be found in today's world. So sweet and modest. Other cirque members has tried flirting with her but she always politely turned them down. She just never seemed to show any interest in dating, and quite frankly, she seemed as if she were afraid of sex.

When Truska was finished with Emmeline, she did not recognize herself. Her long brown hair was pulled into an up-do with loose curls framing her face. She had put eye shadow and mascara on to bring out her light blue eyes. Her lips were colored red that matched the dress that she was wearing. It was a simple dress, but very sexy. It was a long sleeve, off shoulder and tight around the waist while the bottom flared out just above her knees. She looked way older than 17, and she felt very uncomfortable about that. She diving want to hurt Truska's feelings though because she was the one who had made the dress.

Emmeline made her way to the large tent they were going to be performing at. She was so nervous about what Mr. Crepsley would say that she didn't notice the other performers staring at her, astonished, as she walked by. She still hadn't seen Mr. Crepsley but went backstage anyway as the show began to start. When it was Evra's turn, she crept to the side wings to watch her friend perform. She was unaware of the presence that stood behind her. "You look beautiful." The voice said. Startled, she spun around and caught her foot in a rope and would have crashed to the ground if it wasn't for the strong arms that had wrapped around her to catch her.

Once again, she is in my arms, Mr. Crepsley thought as he stared into her swimming eyes. She couldn't get her mouth to speak the words, thank you, to him. Luckily, he became bold enough to speak. "I'm sorry I can't understand what you are going through, but I would like to try. I want us to open up so we can depend on each other. This is a hard life to go through on your own. We need each other. You aren't alone and I should have never let you feel that way. I'm sorry." He said quietly. He didn't notice that he was still holding her. Once again, the only words she could think of to say was, "thank you." Suddenly, she didn't feel so alone anymore.

They then heard applause and saw Evra walk off the stage. Mr. Crepsley snapped to his senses and then flitted onto the stage. Emmeline ran backstage to retrieve the spider and returned back to the wings and waited for her cue to come on. Mr. Crepsely introduced her and the crowd applauded and whistled as she came onto the stage. The show started and she was a success. She felt good being on the stage again. Even if she wasn't singing famous opera arias, for a few brief minutes, she felt as if nothing had changed. She imagined her family in the audience applauding for her in the front row like they always had. But then the applause died down and her family was no where to be found. She wanted to cry. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to look and saw Mr. Crepsely staring deep into her eyes with concern. He gently led her off the stage as the next act came on. He led he outside to get some fresh air. The night air was cool against her.

She decided to tell him what was on her mind. "For a brief second on the stage... I had expected to see my family. They were always there to support me, and now they're gone. I'm gone..." Her voice trailed off. She took a deep breath and lifted her head. " I'm not going to feel sorry for myself though. Things could have been so much worse if you wouldn't have found me." She looked over at him. "I want to thank you again for saving my life. Not just for letting me live, but also from living a horrible life. I don't really know who that man was that night, but I do know my life would have been hell with him. But you saved me from that. Thank you..." She turned to hug him. This time instead of just standing there stiffly, he brought up his arms to hold her close to him. That night they went out to lay out by the big oak tree and looked up at the stars as they shared stories about their lives and laughed as if they were two old friends that had just been reunited again.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! I means a lot that you would want to read my story! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update though. I'll try to get better about it. The link to the deviant art page didn't work in the last chapter so if you really want to see my art of these characters, then go to deviantart .com and my user name is AllyNP. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque du Freak.

"Today we are going to test you and see how well you training has been going. I have seen much improvement in you and I think you are ready for the challenge." Mr. Crepsley said as he turned to retrieve two knives. He handed one to her and kept the other for himself. "Now how were going to do this is we will fight each other and the first one to nick the other three times, will win. Understood?" Emmeline looked afraid. She was not afraid of him hurting her, but her hurting him. "I can't hurt you..." She said quietly. "You can and you will," he replied. He was short tempered today and was already losing his patience. Emmeline saw this and argued no further. "You probably won't even get me," Mr. Crepsley said with a slight grin, "Men are the dominant ones anyways." This really lit her fire as she took her stance and was ready to fight her mentor.

She took no time as she charged at him swinging the knife. Of course Mr. Crepsley just flitted to the side and nicked her arm. Emmeline let out a little scream as she turned around and narrowed her eyes. If she wasn't angry before, she definitely was now. "I see how it is." She snarled. She once again took her stance and let him make the move. He then disappeared as she felt her back sting. She quickly turned around as she brought her knife down and slashed his shoulder. This definitely caught him by surprise. "Very good." He murmured as he glared straight into her eyes. He had never seen her this angry and determined and I started to turn him on...

Before he could finish that thought, she had jumped up on him and sent him tumbling to the ground slicing him in the chest. Mr. Crepsley was done playing. He jumped up and pinned her down on her back and she struggled against his heavy frame. He brought his knife up and cut her right below her cheek bone. "I win." He growled panting as he was put of breath. His face was two inches away from hers and he could see the anger in her eyes. She slowly started to relax and really took time to look into his eyes. They were beautiful. The glistening green radiated out at her. His featured were rough from age and war, but she saw none of this as she looked at him.

Mr. Crepsley wasn't sure why he was still on top of her. He started getting a strange feeling in his stomach. A feeling he had never felt before. Had he grown nervous? He adjusted his body and started to bring his lips closer to hers. When he had adjusted though, Emmeline suddenly felt his hard member against her, a feeling she had felt when Murlough had threatened to take her. She immediately panicked and turned her face to the side and whimpered. Mr. Crepsley came back to reality and realized what he was doing. He quickly jumped off her. Why did that happen? He felt so stupid! Of course he would have freaked her out. He was more than twice her age and was supposed to be her mentor! He suddenly felt very disgusted with himself and flitted away. Leaving her by herself still on the ground.

Emmeline was crying now. "What just happened?" She whispered to herself. Was he about to kiss her? She wondered. She had never been kissed. She had always been so busy at home that she never really thought about boys or sex. She was always so conservative and modest and didn't feel comfortable engaging in those activities. She only wanted someone she loved to have her in that way. That's why she never bothered trying to find time to date because she never found anyone she was comfortable with. But things had been changing lately. She felt safe with Mr. Crepsely. He protected her and was always there for her. Could it be possible she has developed feelings for him? She always looked forward to seeing him and would blush in his presence. She was just so afraid of intimacy.

She stayed in that spot for about an hour before she finally got up to get ready for the show. She slowly walked into the camps and almost ran into Evra. "Emmeline, what's wrong?" He asked worryingly. I was unusual to see her not smiling and happy, so he immediately became concerned. "I don't know." She answered honestly. She didn't know why she was feeling the way she was and it was killing her. Evra didn't know what to say so he just pulled her into a tight hug and gently rubbed her back as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

Just then, Mr. Crepsely walked by and saw them embracing. Is she in a relationship with the snake boy? Is that the reason she reacted the way she did? It all started to make sense. How could he be so stupid?! Evra is young and vibrant and he is old and cranky. He couldn't compare to that... He slipped by without them noticing and went to his tent to prepare for the show.

Emmeline needed that hug. It immediately made her feel better and she went to her tent smiling with her head held high as she got ready. She put her same red dress on and tied up her hair and went to the stage. She looked around for Mr. Crepsley but didn't see him around. She walked around backstage and socialized with the other performers as she waited to go on. When it was her time she went over to wings where she found Mr. Crepsley waiting for her. Before she could even say anything, he spoke. " I'm sorry about earlier. You must understand that I have been so long with out a companion.." She sushed him not wanting him to say any more. "It's ok. I understand. Let's just forget about it." She said with a friendly smile. He licked his thumb and brought it up to he cheek where he nicked her. This sensation made Emmeline's heart flutter. "Of course." He replied.


End file.
